pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - GvG Dual Ele Spike
Strong spike with lots of caster defense. Frequency *Seen fairly frequently, mostly run by European guilds. Team Overlook Shockaxe prof=W/E Axe=12+1+1 Strength=12+1 air=3EviscerateBlowChopStrikeShockFrenzyRushSignet/build Equipment Armor *4x Radiant Insignia *Stonefist Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Axe *Clarity *Restoration *Minor Strength Weapons *Zealous Axe of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Elemental Axe of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Vampiric Axe of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Air Focus of Fortitude, 15/-1 energy (for Shock) *Furious Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% blind *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Variants *Conjure Flame at 9 Fire Magic instead of Shock. Hammer prof=W/rt Hammer=12+1 Strength=12+1+1 resto=3HammerBlowBashStrikeFlailChargeStrikePact Signet/build Equipment Armor *4x Sentinel's Insignia *Stonefist Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Hammer *Clarity *Restoration *Minor Strength Weapons *Elemental Hammer of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Vampiric Hammer of Defense/Fortitude, 15^50 *Furious Spear of Fortitude, +5 energy *Furious or Zealous Axe/Sword of Defense, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% blind *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Variants *Death Pact Signet should one of your midliners decide to drop a hard res. ESurge Mesmer prof=Me/rt Dom=12+1+2 inspiration=10+1 fastcast=8+1 resto=2SurgeDiversionWrackDelusionsEnchantmentEnchantmentof Frustrationof My Flesh/build Equipment Armor *5x Prodigy's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Restoration *Major Domination *Minor Fast Casting *Minor Inspiration Weapons *Domination Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Domination Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Inspiration Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Inspiration Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Domination Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Domination Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Restoration Staff of Fortitude, 20% cast time *Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Try to maintain Mind Wrack on monks/warriors as energy permits. *Spike with (Mind Wrack) -> Energy Surge/Unnatural Signet -> Shatter Delusions. Variants *Unnatural Signet instead of a res. Water Ele prof=E/Rt wat=12+1+1 ene=12+1 rest=3of IceStormGustVisionEmbraceIceAttunementPact Signet/build Equipment Armor *5x Blessed Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Water *Minor Energy Storage *Restoration *Vitae Weapons *Water Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Water Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Water Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Energy Storage Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Water Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Heavy Spear of Defense, +5 energy or 10% recharge or 10% cast time *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Variants Mind Shock prof=E/N air=12+1+1 ene=9+1 blo=9ShockShockBoltFlashAttunementEnchantmentof Lesser EnergySignet/build Equipment Armor *5x Blessed Insignia *Superior Vigor *Minor Air *Minor Energy Storage *Restoration *Vitae Weapons *Air Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Air Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Air Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Energy Storage Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Air Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Heavy Spear of Defense, +5 energy or 10% recharge or 10% cast time *Strength Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Strength Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type *Blood Wand of Memory, 20% cast time (For Strip Enchantment) *Blood Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge (For Strip Enchantment) Variants Restore Condition prof=Mo/W Prot=12+1+1 Divine=10+1 Tactics=8ConditionHandsof FortuneGuardianAegisof StabilityVeilStance/build Equipment Armor *5x Disciple's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Restoration *Minor Prot *Vitae *Minor Divine Favor Weapons *Crippling Spear of Enchanting, +5 energy (alternative to 40/40 prot set) *Protection Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Protection Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Protection Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Protection Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Crippling Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Crippling Spear of Defense, -5 energy *Tactics r7-8 Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Tactics r7-8 Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Aegis is to be used as an omega prot to stop damage against a target, use it wisely due to it's long recharge. *Cast Reversal of Fortune for an immediate heal and damage prevention. *Remove harmful conditions and heal allies with conditions on them with Restore Condition. *Hexes can be removed with Holy Veil. Be wary of maintaining this enchantment as it harms your energy pool. *Aura of Stability is used to protect allies from Knockdown. *Guardian for blocking on allies. *Use Balanced Stance to prevent knockdowns, especially against Hammer Warriors. Word of Healing prof=mo/w healin=12+1+1 protec=8+1 divin=7+1 tactics=8spiritGuardianconditionhealthof healinghexof RejuvenationStance/build Equipment Armor *5x Disciple's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Restoration *Minor Prot *Minor Healing *Minor Divine Favor Weapons *Healing Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Healing Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Healing Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Healing Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Protection Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Crippling Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Crippling Spear of Defense, -5 energy *Tactics r7-8 Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Tactics r7-8 Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage * Catch spikes with Infuse Health. * Use Word of Healing, Patient Spirit and Signet of Rejuvenation to heal. * Pre prot targets with Guardian * Remove hexes with Cure Hex. * Transfer conditions with Draw Conditions (mainly things like Blind/Weakness for physicals and conditions from the RC monk). * Use Disciplined Stance as an anti-spike for yourself. Variants *Shield of Absorption or Dismiss Condition instead of Draw Conditions if the prot runs LS HB Flagger prof=Mo/E divine=8+1 healin=12+1+1 protec=10+1 airmag=2boonpartytouchhexSpiritGuardianof Lesser EnergyDjinn's Haste/build Equipment Armor *5x Disciple's Insignia *Superior Vigor *Restoration *Minor Prot *Minor Healing *Minor Divine Favor Weapons *Healing Wand of Memory, 20% cast time *Healing Focus of Aptitude, 20% recharge *Healing Wand of Memory, +15/-1 energy *Healing Focus of Fortitude, +15/-1 energy *Adept Protection Staff of Enchanting, 20% cast time *Crippling Spear of Defense, +5 energy *Crippling Spear of Defense, -5 energy *Tactics r7-8 Shield of Fortitude, -20% cripple *Tactics r7-8 Shields of Fortitude, +10 armor vs each damage type Usage *Stay out of range of the enemy team - when at stand, try to be at least an aggro range behind your backline. *Request that a warrior run flags whenever your team is behind. *Run flags with Storm Djinn's Haste. *Use Heal Party occasionally or when your party needs a heal. *Glyph of Lesser Energy should be used for energy management. Variants